


Tease

by Pharmercy



Series: Domestic AU Season I [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And did I mention tesing?, Angela can be cruel, F/F, Lot of teasing, Pharmercy, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharmercy/pseuds/Pharmercy
Summary: Fareeha is fun to tease.





	Tease

Fareeha once again slightly tugged at the soft silk reatraints bound from her wrists and ankles to the edges of the bed. As she was once again assured nothing is too tight or hurting her (Angela's constant reminders), she once said the safeword. 

"Green."

Angela sighed in relief. "Good." She reached out her hand and brushed away a few strands of hair behind Fareeha's ear. 

She got back to her spot in between Fareeha's spreaded legs and sat on her own knees. She evily grinned at the sight of Fareeha's pussy which is now Angela's to tease, torment, tantalize. 

Fareeha noticed that grin and she knew she was in a world of teasing. She also grinned. Angela is a great tease. She will let her come... soon. Fareeha hoped.

Angela took the thick pencil-shaped vibrator in her hand. It was pretty decent in size, approximately like having 4-5 pencils bound together, but with a circular edge. She turned it on at the lowest setting and placed it on Fareeha's clit. 

Soft ghasps of pleasure left Fareeha's mouth as Angela slowly started to rub it around her clit. 

Angela held the vibrator in her hand like a thick pencil, drawing patterns around her poor wife's clit.

A sinnfull whine sounded throughout the candle-lit bedroom as Angela finally placed it on Fareeha's clit. She held it there for a few minutes, barely moving it milimeters around. All the time Fareeha very much enjoyed the soft sensations.

Angela stopped to set the vibrator to medium. She she placed it back she spoke in her soft, calming tone. The more power it had suprised Fareeha a bit.

"Do you want to come?"

"Yes." Fareeha immediately replied.

Angela let her enjoy the sensations for a minute more before shutting it down and placing the vibrator on the bed, next to her.

"You're not allowed to."

Fareeha whined in frustration. Her pussy just stopd there in front of Angela, so sensitive. Angela waited for a couple of seconds for Fahreea to cool down before letting her hand rest on it. She traced Fareeha's inner thigh with the tips of her nails, making her squirm away because it slightly tickled her.

"Uh-uh!" Angela shook her head and stabilized her thigh. Her fingertips reached the outter walls of Fareeha's sensitive core and she traced it lightly, making her squirm slightly at the touch. Fareeha ghasped again. The lightest of touched Angela could make around her clit made Fareeha squirm around.

When Angela was satisfied, she withdrew her hand and turned the vibrator back on.

She gently placed it Fareeha's clit once again and it kept sending waves of plesure from Fareeha's core to her whole body. 

Angela changed the angle every so often, sometimes resting her hand on the inner of Fareeha's thigh to actually draw shapes, sometimes setting it right below her clit and sometimes just making clockwise motions all around to which Fareeha would moan loudly whenever Angela hit the clit. Fareeha was getting closer.

"You really want to come, don't you?" 

"Yesh." Came the breathless reply.

Angela continues her relenteless ministrations.

"Are you desperat-"

"Yes!" Fareeha cut her off. The vibrations were too much. Every growing second she was getting closer and closer, just waiting for Angela to give her permission. Every growing second the energy pent up inside her was getting bigger, just waiting to explode.

Fareeha writhed in front of Angela faster, moaned louder, shaked vigorously because Angela didn't seem to be stopping. 

Fareeha poped her head up to look at Angela's face. Her eyes looked compassionate and caring but her grin looked evil and cruel. She couldn't read it.

"Angela. I'm so close!" Fareeha breathlessly blurted. Any second now and she will come.

Angela stopped. 

Fareeha screamed. 

"Nononononononooooohhooooo... pleasee!" Fareeha begged. She can't take any more teasing.

"Please, Angela, I'm so close!" Fareeha still pleaded.

Angela just looked at her. She saw a former solider, a decorated war hero, an insanely powefull woman begging her to let her come. Angela felt intoxicated. Having such a woman submit to her felt incredible. And it was so eazy. No effort required.

Fareeha just laid there, so close, but no way to release herself. She couldn't do anything except wait for Angela to give her the release she so desperately needs. She again lifted her head to look at Angela's face. What she saw got her hopes up.

Angela was looking down at her like she was looking at an injured puppy, completely compassionate, like she was when they weren't playing this kind of a game.

"Oh my poor Fareeha..." Angela crawled up to cup Fareeha's cheek with her soft hand. Fareeha closed her eyes and nuzzled into the touch. She rubbed her face and hair into Angela's palm before kissing it. A show of love, closeness... submission.

Angela retrieved her palm and set it on her own cheek. She giggled at her cheezy gesture. Fareeha smiled.

They shared a look. Angela had the look of derermination, the look Fareeha knew would make her come in no time.

Angela then came back to her old spot and set the vibrator to high. 

Angela again looket at Fareeha. She was going to make her wife come hard.

She waited for a few seconds, silently asking the 'all clear' from Fareeha or just warning her to get ready.

Fareeha noded and said: "Do it."

When it was placed on Fareeha's clit again, she yelped and jumped. Angela moved it away again untill Fareeha was calmed. 

Angela set it on her inner thigh, moving slowly closer to Fareeha's super sensitive core. Every centimeter closer, Fareeha got louder. Angela finally came to Fareeha's clit and kept it on a perticularly weak spot.

"Are you close?"

"Yes!!" Fareeha screamed.

"Good. You may come." 

And just like that, seconds later, all that energy Fareeha had inside her exploded, her fists clenged, toes curled, body squirmed and she came in blissful fireworks. Angela could barely keep up with her, for how much she was squirming.

Fareeha finally calmed, a minute later. Angela immediately got to removing the restraints and massaging the flesh that was bound. Once Fareeha said "All green." Angela laid next to Fareeha and started kissing her all over.

"Oh Liebling, I'm sorry for torturing you so much." She looked at Fareeha with sad blue puppy eyes.

Fareeha looked at her in disbelief. "No you're not..."

The both laughed.

"Okay, I am maybe a little." Angela admitted.

Fareeha looked at her again and kissed her cheek. "It's okay tho'. I love it." They both knew Fareeha did love it. The more Angela teased the better it was at the end.

They both giggled again softly and Angela nested her head into the crook of Fareeha's neck. They didn't need a shower since nobody moved much. Fareeha was too tired from laying down and Angela just wanted to cuddle. They slept happily ever after.


End file.
